


Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve moved on?

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't seen each other in over five years when Courfeyrac turned up and knocked on Combeferre's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve moved on?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got for an anon prompt meme thing on tumblr:  
> "Courferre, "Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve moved on?" Pls omg"
> 
> It took me a lot longer to write this than I anticipated, partly because I'm not really into this pairing, but I hope I did them justice.

They hadn't seen each other in over five years when Courfeyrac turned up and knocked on Combeferre's door.

Their group had been so close it had never even seemed possible for them not to be in each other's lives, but somehow after graduation had come for one after the other, their group had started to crumble at the edges. People started to move away for work, and Courfeyrac himself had moved away so he could work for the EU. There were few people who really stuck together, Enjolras and Combeferre stayed close, so did Grantaire, Bossuet and Joly, but for most of them their friendship seemd to slowly dwindle away. Courfeyrac had tried his best to keep in contact with everyone, but his life had intervened and even he, who had once been the heart of their group, their centre, had failed at keeping them all together.

It had been around that time, shortly after his move to Strasbourg, that he had broken up with Combeferre. It hadn't been easy, but he could see that it wasn't working anymore; that the directions their lives were taking wouldn't work. It had been nice as long as it lasted, but it had been better to end it. He had kept himself busy after the break-up, tried not to think about it too much. He knew it was the best decision.

What he hadn't realised until it was too late was that it had not been the best decision. It had taken him way too long to understand that there was no way he could ever get over Combeferre, and that he really shouldn't have thrown away the best thing in his life. He had tried for a long time, and he had tried hard, but he had to realise in the end that after all this time, he still loved Combeferre.

Once he had come that far in his thoughts he had decided to track his ex-boyfriend down and talk to him. He was still in (irregular) contact with Enjolras, and he knew that Enjolras and Combeferre were still close, so he had asked his old friend, and gotten Combeferre's address from him. Which was how he had ended up in front of the other man's door.

Combeferre still lived in Paris, he had an apartment in a nice enough part of the city, not too expensive, but probably still out of the league of a lot of people. It was nice, and Courfeyrac thought idly that the area fit Combeferre, as he stood in front of the flat door, waiting for him to open.

Combeferre seemed surprised when he finally opened the door, and for a fleeting moment Courfeyrac thought that maybe he should have called him before he came here.

“Hi,” he said, more nervous than he had been in years.

“Courfeyrac.” The look on Combeferre's face was still surprised, but more or less neutral, which was maybe not what Courfeyrac had hoped for, but more or less what he had expected. “It's..nice to see you.” He hesitated, and threw a look back over his shoulder, before he heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple. “I...give me a moment, and we can go grab a coffee somewhere.”

And with that he left a frowning Courfeyrac standing in front of the closed door of his flat.

Combeferre re-emerged from the flat a few minutes later, wearing a coat that Courfeyrac thought shouldn't be allowed on him, and led him down the stairs and across the street to a small, homely café. He snuck looks at the other man while they were deciding what to get, and through the process of ordering. The years since they had last seen each other had been good to Combeferre; there were some wrinkles around his eyes, that were quite obviously from laughing a lot, and there was something about him that told Courfeyrac that he was happy.

When the waiter had taken their orders, Combeferre offered him a small smile and said, “I'm sorry for letting you wait and taking you here. We didn't exactly think anyone would be around, and on top of that it wasn't the best of moments...”

“It's okay,” Courfeyrac replied with a smile of his own, even though he felt his heart sink a bit at the word 'we', “I should have called in advance, but I was in Paris, and had the time so I just kind of decided to pay you a spontaneous visit.”

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. “That's not all of it though, isn't it?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“You're not exactly subtle.”

Courfeyrac sighed, and decided that it was best not to beat around the bush. “What would you say if I told you that I realised that five years ago was a big mistake and I really wished we could back?”

Combeferre rubbed his temples, a new habit, Courfeyrac thought, wondering where it came from. He sighed heavily, before looking Courfeyrac square in the eyes as he said, “Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve moved on?”

Courfeyrac's head dropped and for a moment he could only stare at his hands on the table. “I... I don't know. I guess I never stopped to think about it. Hell, I... I threw away the best thing I ever had, and... I just... it took me way too long to realise that the way I was living is just... not working out for me.”

“Don't get me wrong, Courf, what we had was great. You made me happy, and I guess I made you happy as well. But it's over and I moved on. When you broke up with me, it was hard for me, but in the end I moved on and I've found someone else, and I'm really happy with him. As much as I liked you, and as fond as I still am of you, I'm not giving up what I have right now. Not for anything in the world.” Combeferre smiled at him, and somehow it managed to soften the blow. “I can deal with being friends again, after all we have been friends for a very long time, and I did miss you in the past few years.” He chuckled. “Enjolras is a great friend, but he can only deal with so much.” Courfeyrac snorted at the thought. “The thing is,” Combeferre continued, “being friends is okay, just don't ask for anything more than that.”

They were silent for a moment, as Courfeyrac thought about the words. Finally he grinned easily at Combeferre. “I think I can do friends. I'm sorry for leaving you stuck with Enjolras all these years.”

It was possible that this would be hard, but he would take what he could get, and if he got his best friends back and got to see at least one of them happy it was definitely worth it.

Combeferre laughed. “You'll have to do better than that, but it's a start.”

“Good. You won't get rid of me any time soon.” And then there was a twinkle in his eyes as he asked, “So, who is this guy who makes you so happy?”

And Combeferre eased back into his chair with an easy laugh, and said, “You won't believe me until you see it, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
